


Cómo satisfacer a tu humano

by NayenLemunantu



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock - Freeform, Loser Lovers, M/M, symbrock, vediie, venom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Su Eddie. Era suyo, de su propiedad. Por eso Venom debía protegerlo todo el tiempo si quería que su vínculo prevaleciera, protegerlo y satisfacerlo.





	Cómo satisfacer a tu humano

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si eres amante de estos Loser Lovers, llegaste al lugar indicado.
> 
> Esta es una secuela de mi fic "Simbiosis" pero ésta historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Venom. Básicamente sólo es una excusa para porno intergaláctico con mucho fluff incluído.

**Cómo satisfacer a tu humano**

  
Venom era en esencia un organismo sin forma, maleable, adaptable a todo. Para él era tan extraño tener un cuerpo físico inalterable, estar contenido por los límites del cuerpo de un huésped, que normalmente se sentía abrumado.

Era tan extraña esa sensación de tener piel, piernas, brazos, dedos, cabello, sangre corriendo por las venas… Había veces en las que Venom se fundía por completo en el interior de su huésped sólo para sentir qué era tener un cuerpo humano, cómo se sentía el tacto de la ropa contra la piel, la caricia de la lluvia sobre la cara o el frío de la madrugada.

Los humanos eran organismos extraños. Eran débiles, siempre preocupados por los sentimientos. Venom no lograba comprenderlos del todo, pero gracias a su humano, estaba aprendiendo.

Su humano se llamaba Edward Brock, su Eddie. Para Venom era horripilante, tan delicado, tan frágil, tan fácil de matar... pero le agradaba su humano, casi podía decir que lo quería. No sólo porque fueran ambos muy similares, unos completos perdedores, sino porque hubo algo al momento de su fusión, algo diferente, que Venom no había sentido jamás con ningún otro huésped anterior, como si su unión obedeciera a alguna voluntad cósmica, como si su Eddie hubiera sido hecho para alojarlo a él. 

Su Eddie. Era suyo, de su propiedad. Por eso Venom debía protegerlo todo el tiempo si quería que su vínculo prevaleciera, protegerlo y satisfacerlo.

Eddie hacía lo mismo con él. Siempre lo alimentaba con sus comidas humanas favoritas, chocolates y  _tater_ _toots_ , incluso había veces en las que le permitía comer algunas que otras cabezas. Sí, su Eddie siempre lo consentía, así que él debía hacer lo mismo por su humano.

Era de madrugada y Eddie todavía no despertaba. Venom podía haber hecho algo para levantarlo, incluso podía controlar su cuerpo y ponerlo de pie a la fuerza, pero no lo hacía. Sabía que el cuerpo de su humano se agotaba con mayor facilidad ahora que cargaba con él y que necesitaba descansar el doble o más. Además, él le había prometido que nunca iba a apoderarse de su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad.

Venom salió del cuerpo de Eddie, materializándose como una masa amorfa y oscura en su hombro, creciendo hasta que su cabeza se hizo completamente visible. Se alzó y miró atento a su huésped. Eddie se veía cansado, con ojeras profundas y oscuras bajo sus ojos, con la piel descolorida e incluso mientras dormía tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. A pesar de que Venom lo dejaba dormir todo lo que quisiera, incluso cuando tenía hambre, Eddie no parecía estar lo suficientemente relajado y Venom sabía que había algo que le hacía falta.

Eddie no lo notaba, o si lo hacía, lo disimulaba muy bien, pero Venom sabía de la melancolía que sentía cada vez que veía una pareja tomados de la mano, o cómo se le aceleró el pulso esa vez que iban en el metro y una pareja no paró de besuquearse a vista de todos, y ni qué decir de aquella vez en que salió una escena de una pareja sin ropa mientras veían una película. Venom aprendía de cada uno de estos episodios y de todo a su alrededor; de las parejas de humanos que veía mientras andaban por la calle, de los animales que rondaban por el vecindario, e incluso de la televisión. Pero la mente de Eddie era su mayor fuente de información, sobre todo sus sueños.

Eddie no se había dado cuenta aún, no parecía estar del todo consciente de cuál era su necesidad, pero Venom podía sentirlo en su olor, en la fragancia intoxicante que despedía por cada poro de su piel y que había empezado a atontarlo incluso a él mismo. Era lo que la especie de Eddie hacía para reproducirse, su humano necesitaba aparearse. 

—Eddie —lo llamó en voz alta.

Su humano lo oyó en sueños, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se movieron intranquilos bajo unos párpados cansados que se negaban a abrirse, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos muy lento. Eddie ladeó el cuello y se quedó mirándolo atontado, como si no lo reconociera, luego rodó los ojos y soltó un quejido. Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, más rojos de lo normal, y al mirarlo, Venom sintió algo extraño, algo que los organismos de su especie no hacían jamás, pero que aquí en la tierra había visto hacer a los humanos muy a menudo; tuvo ganas de besarlo.

Hizo que parte de su cuerpo se materializara en una mano y estiró los dedos hasta rozar con el pulgar el labio inferior de Eddie. Éste se quejó muy suave, casi un gemido y abrió otra vez los ojos para mirarlo directamente.  

Con aquella luz filtrada por entre unas torcidas cortinas marrones, la barba descuidada de Eddie resplandecía con tonos dorados, y sus ojos, eran de un color azul profundo. Venom, se sentía vibrante. En su planeta nunca había visto colores como aquellos. Nunca había visto a un ser como su Eddie.  

Se expandió hasta salir casi por completo de su huésped y adquirió la forma de un cuerpo humano, con rostro, anchos hombros, brazos largos y musculosos, manos grandes, torso fuerte. Se acercó a Eddie y le pasó los brazos por la espalda baja, envolviendo su frágil cuerpo. Sintió bajo el poder de sus dedos los huesos blandos y cálidos de Eddie temblando contra él, su corazón galopando contra su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, parásito pervertido? —preguntó Eddie contra su cuello. Pero aunque el tono de su voz había sonado fastidiado, pasó los brazos por la espalda de Venom y se apegó un poquito más a él.

—Es lo que Eddie quiere —respondió Venom. Su voz era más profunda y gruesa, espesa, cargada de sensaciones—. Eddie tiene ese olor cuando quiere  _eso_. Eddie quiere aparearse.

—¡No lo digas cómo sí fuera una maldita vaca! —se quejó Eddie en un grito—. O una perra… —añadió con voz apenas audible.

Venom bajó con las dos manos extendidas por la espalda de Eddie, en medio de una caricia ruda. Coló las manos por debajo de su camiseta hasta sentir la tibieza de su piel, tan suave como nada que Venom haya sentido antes. En su mundo no existía nada tan suave como la aterciopelada piel de su humano.

Eddie sufrió un sobresalto al ser tocado por la humedad de las manos de Venom y gimió cuando sintió que su cintura era apretada con fuerza.

—V... —Eddie cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la lengua de su simbionte. Levantó las caderas y dejó que su entrepierna se rozara con el cuerpo de Venom; el sólo contacto de su lengua posesiva recorriendo su cuello lo calentaba. Se bajó la parte delantera de los bóxer y sacó su miembro—. Tócame...

Venom despegó una de sus manos y realizó círculos alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Eddie, como sabía que le gustaba. Estaba erecto, caliente, palpitando ansioso por ser liberado. En respuesta a sus caricias sintió cómo su humano ahogó un jadeo contra su cuello cuando el movimiento de sus caderas le rozaron la entrepierna.

Venom terminó de darle forma a su cuerpo e imitó un miembro exactamente igual al de Eddie. Los tomó ambos entre sus dedos y los masturbó juntos, con movimientos fuertes y ansiosos, urgentes por saciar el deseo de su humano. Sus dedos delineaban toda la longitud de la superficie lisa y dura del miembro de Eddie. Venom sabía lo que éste sentía, podía notarlo a través de su vínculo. Sabía del cosquilleo que producía en el miembro de Eddie el roce contra su cuerpo, era una sensación satisfactoria, pero tan efímera, que lo dejaba angustiado de necesidad.

Se alejó y se tomó el trabajo de desvestir a Eddie con suavidad, teniendo el cuidado de no dañarlo con su fuerza o sus garras. Le levantó la camiseta y se la sacó antes de dejar un beso suave en su pecho. Subió lamiéndole el cuello, mientras le bajaba el bóxer y dibujaba círculos con la lengua en su clavícula hasta subir y darle un mordisco suave en el mentón.

Eddie se incorporó en la cama y se afirmó con fuerza de los hombros de Venom. Ahora él estaba de rodillas en la cama con Eddie sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Lo afirmó de la cintura y lo instó a bajar, dejando que su miembro se deslizara lentamente en su interior. No esperó a acostumbrarse a la intromisión cuando inició un suave vaivén de arriba abajo.

Venom modificó el aspecto de su boca para que pudieran besarse lento, largo y tendido, como sabía que me gustaba a su humano. Lo besó tan pausado como su forma de penetrarlo en ese instante, disfrutando de cada mínima sensación. Venom había aprendido a deleitarse con los jadeos prolongados que soltaba su humano, con sus gemidos graves, con los escalofríos que sentía ahí donde su piel hacía contacto, con el cosquilleo que le producía el placer en la boca del estómago, con la corriente eléctrica que le subía por la espalda, y con la quemazón ahí donde sus cuerpos hacían fricción.

Eddie puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, con las palmas abiertas y se meció arriba y abajo, muy lento, muy suave, gimiendo casi inaudible. Sus movimientos eran poco profundos, pero habían logrado dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. La potente mirada cansada de Eddie estaba fija en sus ojos. Y Venom entendió al instante lo que le estaba diciendo: le hacía el amor con el cuerpo y con la mirada.

—¿A Eddie le gusta…? —preguntó. Una de sus manos la llevó hasta el miembro de Eddie; su pulgar se movió dibujando círculos en torno a la cabeza, con la otra le apretaba el muslo con suavidad.

—Esto se siente tan bien. —Eddie le tomó la mano que usaba para masturbarlo y la llevó hasta su entrada, para que delineara con sus dedos el punto exacto donde sus dos cuerpos se fundían como uno solo—. Es como si estuvieras hecho para estar dentro de mi cuerpo. Fundido a mí, V.

Eddie volvió a moverse, deslizándose con suavidad hacia arriba y abajo. Venom no había movido sus dedos del punto en que sus cuerpos hacían contacto y ahora jugueteó con ellos, delineando los pliegues de la entrada de su humano antes de unir dos de sus dedos a su miembro. Mientras Eddie se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre él, Venom movía sus dedos en el interior de su huésped, rozándole la próstata.

Eddie no pudo aguantarlo más. Estiró el cuello y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su boca soltaba un gemido suave y ronco al momento de su liberación. Venom sintió la calidez del semen de Eddie sobre su pecho, lo sostuvo de las caderas con firmeza y lo mantuvo inmóvil contra su pelvis hasta que se desplomó sobre su hombro, respirando agitado y aun temblando por los efectos del orgasmo.

Venom sabía que en el mundo de los humanos, su Eddie era considerado un hombre grande, fuerte y musculoso, pero para él era tan frágil… Lo envolvió con los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, oyendo el golpeteo de su corazón desbocado.

—V… —preguntó Eddie de pronto, en un susurro—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Porque tú y yo somos uno, Eddie. Mi Eddie.  

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto? Estar unidos de esta forma, ¿sabes lo que significa? Para un humano, quiero decir.

Venom había aprendido el significado, porque para él, Eddie no era simplemente un huésped. En ese momento supo qué significaba aquello que los humanos llamaban amor, y comprendió que amar a alguien de ese modo no era poseerlo, sino pertenecerle.

—Amor, Eddie. Significa amor.


End file.
